Rebellion
by Enors Mist
Summary: Lightning forks. Night falls. Streams leap. Breeze whispers. We are the new clans. Fall of the old, rise of the new. However much we try, we can't win. It's all our fault. We're the leaders, we can't fight our own children. Maybe...maybe we shouldn't have waited. Maybe...maybe we should have tried harder. Maybe we should have fought. This rebellion...it will end us forever.
1. Starry Night

_Prologue. _

_Four cats sat around a pool, in which the stars shone like hope._

_A ginger tom stepped forward, his name was Firestar, the long-lost leader dipped his head, and a strong golden tom and a slender white she-cat appeared in the pool, flickered, and vanished._

_Another tom stepped forward, he was huge, white, with black paws. His name was Blackstar._

_As he touched his nose to the pool, a slender black she-cat and a dark gray tom with wide shoulder appeared, and was swept away by a running star in the pool._

_A slender blue-gray she-cat stepped forward, her name was Mistystar,when she touched her nose to the pool, a small silver she-cat and a pale gray tom appeared._

_Last of all, a pale brown tabby tom stepped forward, his name was Onestar. When he touched his nose to the pool, a wiry brown she-cat and a tall gray tom appeared._

_All voices, yet no voices, seemed to fill the forest._

_"When the lightning forks, thunder fades away. When the night falls, shadows are swallowed. When the stream leaps, the river dies. When the breeze blows, the wind vanishes. Nothing shall be the same again, flowers bloom, flowers wither. The old fades away." The voices died away to a whisper of wind, and vanished completly._


	2. Forked Lightning

Frostkit sat, looking at Lionstar.

_I wonder why me and my friends aren't apprentices yet. Maybe we'll even end up going through with the LightningClan plan we came up with a while back._

Lightningkit walked up behind her, and hissed in her ear;

"You know the place. When Cherrywing comes out of the warriors den." He hissed, and walked off.

The white she-cat waited until the dark brown warrior came out of the warriors den, then stood, and ran as fast as she could to behind the Nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to be an apprentice gather here inside the tunnel!" Lightningkit meowed quietly, and slid into a cave like area carved out of the side of camp.

"This is the last straw. Today we shall finish excavating the old nursery tunnel, and escape." He said, looking up at the shaggy dirt roof above them, with pawholds leading up to it.

* * *

Lightningkit dropped from the top pawhold down in between Hazelkit and Frostkit, while Icekit and Smokekit clambered up to break away the remaining dirt.

"Good job. I'll go find some big prey from the fresh-kill pile when everyone is asleep." Lightningkit panted, standing up and leaving behind the nursery.

"Lightningkit. How are you going to get nine lives?"Hazelkit asked him, catching up to the golden tom.

Lightningkit stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know. I'll just...wait until I know how to survive. Wait, and see what happens." He said, his low as the last rays of the sun blinked, and faded away, leaving tiny pinpricks of light looking down on them from the vast darkness above.

"I'll always stay with you." Hazelkit said quietly.

"As will I." Frostkit said, walking up to them, and then both of them remembered that she was two moons older than them.

The two toms looked up at the taller she-cat.

"Thank you. I hope this works out." Lightingkit murmured as Cinderheart and Ivypool called them in.

"So do I." Frostkit murmured, spinning around on her one black paw and running towards the nursery.


	3. Falling Night

Nightkit watched enviously as the hunting patrol came in, with lizards and frogs in their jaws. She could have sworn one of the lizard's tails twitched.

"Hey Nightkit! Want to go play?" A voice asked from behind her, but a darker tone ran through it, hidden by the high-pitched kit-voice.

"Yes. I shall 'play' with you, Duskkit." Nightkit turned around to face the gray tom. Who in turn, spun around and dashed towards the nursery.

The two kits slipped behind the nursery, and pulled away a heap of ferns. Underneath those ferns, was a tunnel. Small, and the side were crumbling, but strong on the insides.

"Put up the signal." Nightkit hissed to Duskkit.

He grabbed a branch in his jaws, and with some difficulty, drove it into the ground. Before he did so, he put one of the ferns on the end by spearing t through the middle.

In moments, the signal was down and a black tom, a pale gray tom, and a dark gray she-cat.

The kits walked down the tunnel after pulling the ferns back over the entrance;hiding their tracks.

Before long, they had made it to a large cave, with a river running through it and a large ledge of the wall;covered with moss and lichen.

Nightkit started giving out orders and news the second she jumped up on the ledge, her paws slipping slightly on the damp surface.

"I will lead a Clan we will make as Nightstar of NightClan, unless any of you wish to face the challenges and sorrows of leadership in the place of myself." She paused, and when no one asked to become leader instead, she went on. "Duskkit, when I am leader I will give you a warrior name and you shall be deputy. Darkkit, you will be medicine cat and StarClan will name you." The black tom started in surprise. "Owlkit, you will become a warrior and I will name you." The dark gray she-cat dipped her head. "And Shadekit, you will also become a warrior." The pale gray tom also dipped his head, then lifted his head, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why will your brother and your close friend be high-ranking and not me?" He asked, his voice quiet, but the echos sounded loudly.

"Because they are older and more mature than you and Owlkit." Nightkkit responded, her voice seeming much more mature than it should, considering how young she was.

"I understand." Shadekit meowed quietly, remembering that Nightkit, her brother, Darkkit, and her friend, Duskkit, we're three moons olde than him and his friend, Owlkit.

* * *

Owlkit made herself comfortable as she could on the cold stone floor; staring up at a hole in the top she had only just noticed.

A beam of clear, cold moonlight shone through; reminding her of the gathering that night.

_StarClan, please let this turn out well. StarClan, please let us stay. StarClan, please leave a place for us. StarClan, please protect us. StarClan, please keep us away from harm. _She prayed silently, looking up at the few stars she could see.

Her dark-colored pelt almost blended with the dark stone; and it would have been impossible to see her if not for the moonlight reflecting on her clear blue eyes.

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice asked beside her. It was Shadekit. Rude he may be, but he was protective of his friends, and would protect her even if it cost him his life.

"I cannot. I was praying to StarClan to protect us." Owlkit responded, looking over at her friend.

"You're just like Poolkit." He responded, his eyes darkening with sorrow as he mentioned that name.

"I know. It was horrible that Greencough took her." Owlkit responded, resting her muzzle on her friends forehead.

"I miss her. I miss her so much." Shadekit whispered, his dark eyes widening with horror at the memory.

"I'm sorry that shes gone. I know how hard it is to lose a sibling." Owlkit murmured, as her eyes closed and the two friends drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep., unlike Nightkit;who's sleep was filled with nightmares too horrible for words.


End file.
